Fifty Shades of Christian and Flynn
by EclipseLover93
Summary: Ana Steele, knew it was going to be hard settling into medical, but the hardest part was focusing on her work when she was working with a stunning man like John Flynn. She didn't see that could be better...then Christian Grey showed her life. Christian brought out her sexual inhibitions as John intensified them with exhibitionism. Ana's inner goddess beams and purrs in pleasure!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE: GRACE

Grace Trevelyan-Grey knew she was having a busy morning as she would not only be attending to ten new children from the same incident but also deal with a new assistant, Anastasia Steele, from the Vancouver campus. Grace's work was extensive dealing with children who had either been through horrible events mentally or physically hurt; the last child Grace admitted into overnight observation screamed at the top of their lungs to anyone including staff that opened the door to the visitation room.

She just poured her second cup of coffee to the rim when a brunette young woman in fresh blue scrubs stepped beside her and clumsily fished through the tea bags.

In tossing out the hot teabag so quickly, the woman bumped against Grace's elbow and sloshed burning coffee over her hand. Grace quickly slammed the cup down startling the woman, her name badge around her neck said Anastasia Steele.

"Anastasia, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Grace Trevelyan." Grace reached out her hand as Anastasia gasped in surprise.

Her hand was clammy as it clasped Grace's.

"Please call me A-Ana."

Grace smiled and retreated to handing her files of simple cases.

"Ana, Complete these and feel free to come to me for any concerns. Around noon, a guest will be in for me and I will need you to make the rounds to the children for me but afterward you will be free for the late afternoon. Anyway, that is all so let's get started." Grace comments with ease and wanders away.

PROLOGUE: ANA

The children's ward of the hospital was close to a beehive on steroids; nurses shifted from behind the large round desk in the center of the area to the doors that lined the walls, children sat around the side wall with the sliding entrance door either fidgeting in their seats or still like stone.

_Coffee, coffee will help with the nerves._ I breathe slowly.

Shifting through the tea assortment, I finally see my favorite Twinning's English Breakfast tea, and dunk it into the steamy water. My inner goddess settles comfortably into her oversized chair with a book of medical terminology. The older woman next to me tosses her fresh coffee onto the counter and softly yelps. I jump back wondering what happened as my inner goddess looks over the rim of her half-mooned glasses in curiosity, the woman is Grace Trevelyan!

_Oh my. _As she's talking and handing files over, I am trying to remember the last few years of school when Kate proved to me a Literature major was not my path and I should try something new…I chose Medical of all things.

The burgundy file on top held a case of a 6-year-old boy, suffering PTSD from a fatal car wreck, placed here for fighting injuries.

_Blue tabs are Emotional…_

_Red are Mental with Recorded History…_

_Green tabs are new patients…_

_Gold are follow-ups…_

Going through the hallways and room numbers, I peered at the tabs by the door.

My first door was the boy that matched the folder but also in the room was a blond doctor leaning against the counter with his index finger brushing across his chin. He looked to me then stood up politely with a smile, Grace announced me as her new assistant.

The blond nicely—no, impeccably—dressed doctor smiled as she said my name and introduced himself as John Flynn. _Wow, what would Kate think of him besides that he is gorgeous?!_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: ANA

John Flynn brought me completely out of her comfort zone. As he spoke I notice his eyes would sometimes scan the side of my face and down my neck as if he were assessing my beauty.

I breathe. _Hopefully, _He_ won't notice my heart pounding out of my chest!_

Grace finishes assessing the vital signs of the little boy as the mother is informing her of what her son did to lead him into this position although his file told us extensively what kind of patient he was.

_Red are Mental with Recorded History. _I recalled from the color of his folder.

While Flynn and I talk in hushed tone, I also notice when he found something he liked about me his lips would slightly smile or brush against his teeth. Seeing his lips etch against his teeth send shivers down to the growing ache in my stomach.

Grace reassures the mother that her son is in good hands with Dr. Flynn's diagnostics of mental behaviors. She motioned to Flynn as she said this, in which Flynn broke our conversation to smile and tell the woman her son was a case he has dealt with many times before.

Flynn asks if he could have the room with the family alone, Grace acknowledged it first and motioned for me to lead the way out, I fumble for my files of untouched patients on the counter and step out of the room with Grace on my heels.

Grace closes the door quietly behind us and flips the tab above the door meaning to the nurses it is soon to be vacant.

"Ana, the next file is a simple case of two new patients with chicken pox but the mother from what the nurses were telling me this morning is going out of her mind believing it is much worse. Give antibiotic topical cream to help with the children's itch and focus on the mother. Tell her everything will be fine with her children and it's completely normal to worry…." She glances at her dainty silver watch around her wrist and then stares into space for a second in thought.

"….Also, after my follow-up appointment being this next patient I am to see, my guest will be in my office therefore I will need to check on the rooms while I am away." She smiles kindly and turns on her heel into her next room, a few feet away.

I do exactly as Grace instructed for the mother but she isn't completely convinced. Her children have stopped itching their arms and moved on to rubbing against the wall to settle their annoying backs, I scold them with a look.

Tapping my pen lightly against the folder at my side, I am out of options to give.

_Flynn._

I excuse myself for a moment and steal myself down the hallway to where Flynn was left with our last patient; the door is propped open and the small room is deserted. _Where could he have gone?_

"Looking for me?" He asks.

"I was. I have an issue."

"Oh, I thought we agreed I wouldn't be a part of your troublemaking" He teased, stirring his coffee and taking a sip. I smiled and told of the mother with the chicken pox kids.

"Easy!" He gives me a brief warm smile and walks off the opposite way.

I stop for a second. _He didn't tell me Anything! _My subconscious shakes her shoulders and furiously flips through the terminology book but comes up empty.

_Shit!_

I follow Flynn's direction, turning the corner I find myself in an office and Flynn behind the desk with an amused expression. I glance at him expectantly.

"Close the door, would you?" He motions, still holding his coffee.

I shut the door behind me and sit in a chair on the other side of his desk. The mother and her children are probably wondering where I am and if Grace finds out that I have pretty much abandoned them, I will be in deep trouble with her.

"What about the mother?" I ask after a couple seconds.

"I've already told a nurse to handle it, she will be reassured a final time while walking out of the center. The children will also receive sleep relaxant for minors that way the mother, who is currently worried so bad from lack of sleep, can calm down as well as the children can sleep and heal faster" Flynn explains, while typing notes on his computer.

I sigh and start to get up.

"Now, about you…" Flynn's eyes flick to mine and the corners of his lips turn into a small smile.

_Oh my._

Flynn steps away from his computer and behind her to the door, I hear the click of the lock and slightly wonder what a nurse or another doctor needed him would think of the locked door but it also stirs the ache in my stomach once again causing my inner goddess to purr like a kitten getting a belly rub.

_Shit!_

"what to do, what to do…" Flynn whispers beside me causing me to jump, I hear his light laughter and turn my head right into the view of his abs.

He flips his shirt over his belt which, after putting my thoughts back together, I realize he was un-tucking his shirt. _A six pack, delicious. _My inner goddess rolls onto her back biting her lip in bliss.

"Well done, Doctor." I flush.

"What are you referring to, Ana? The fact that I made that pretty mouth drop or the fact that I have had you squirming all morning?" I gasp. He has noticed…greatly noticed.

I am at a loss for words. He grins.

"You are the doctor, treat me if that is needed." I tease.

"Oh, I plan to Ana. Don't you worry about that, I fully intend to do a thorough diagnostic…here, here, and lastly there." He lets the last parts roll off his tongue as his eyes look to my lips, neck, and slowly skim my body.

His brown eyes smoldered with need when meeting my powder blue eyes again.

_Ooh, my._

The air in the room feels it just rose 20 degrees and neither of us move apart from the couple of feet that separate us. My inner goddess smiles wickedly and files her claws.


	3. Chapter 2

Uncomfortably, I tugged at the collar of my scrubs wanting relief from this man's tempting scrutiny and the bothersome feeling he caught me in; his breath could be felt on my skin although he sat on the edge of the desk looking me over. My heart was thudding in my chest in rhythm of a drumbeat; the sounds of the hospital could hardly be heard in his office and I wonder if anything were to happen what would be heard on the other side.

Flynn's fingertip gracing the side of my temple and back around my ear with a lock of my hair stopped any of my thoughts from completing themselves. The soft touch moved down the edge of my jawbone to the tip of my chin and grasped with his thumb, lifting my face to meet his as I noticed there was hardly a dividing space left.

"Kiss me." He whispered, letting his fingers slip my lips apart.

I uncurled my ankles and stood, gracing my body against the cotton of his shirt. His breathing hushed in heat the closer my lips moved to meet his. His hand whipped around to the nape of my neck and pushed me into his lips in need.

My inner goddess beamed in surprise and reapplied her daring scarlet red lipstick.

Turning his tongue over mine, shivers ran down my back as I could feel him spinning us. The hard wood of the desk pressed into my backside with his hands sliding from my neck down the edges of my spine to my backside, I want this.

_You know you want this!_ My inner goddess urged on in wait of what was to come.

His strong hands reached under my white coat to the backs of my legs and lifted me onto the hard wood of the desk. Clanking and shifting of paper settled as they either hit the floor or scattered over the rest of the surface, all Flynn or I could probably care about was setting the record for fastest clothing removal instead of where generic pens and medical paperwork fallen. As I could feel Flynn's hands at my shoulders pushing my coat away to the desk I fumbled at the buttons on his cotton white shirt.

His arm pressed at my back pushing me into his growing erection and I lost my breath; He Really wants this. My body quickly began to respond by sexily biting my lips and rolling my hips in-between his kisses.

_Ooh, my word. _

Our tongues twirled together in sync then as I would break away for a moment of reality or a simple breath, his lips would move down along my neck harder with their intentions. I tried to resist but my gasps eventually gave me away and I clawed at the back of his hair in anticipation of another surprise. His shirt was only half undone and still I could make out the flat sculpture of his torso although the clean-cut of his abdomen was not there; A slight tug brought me to my senses as I felt the tie at my hips that tucked my scrubs tightly together fall loose.

I splayed across the flat top of his desk well aware I was being poked by many pens and restrained his arm at the small of my back. As he brought me further into an almost begging need, he slid his arm out from under me and rested it on the desk to support his weight above me as I could feel my shirt become lighter and his fingertips lightly skimming their way up my side. The arch of my back had a noticeable discomfort factor as his hand reached the underline of my bra and in noticing my slight change of expression when his grown erection pressed against me; his hands quickly swooped under my knees and locked my legs around his lean hips. The pleasure between us could not be ignored any longer as his hands then gripped the edge of my shirt and viciously tugged the blue uniform top over my head.

I licked my lips as his eyes met mine for the first time in a while.

No shoes, No shirt, No problem so far.

My inner goddess and subconscious were now both in full on anticipation of the actions unfolding themselves. My subconscious scanned her checklist one more time to see if he fits all I want and her eyes widened in giant Stop sign symbols.

_Whoa, whoa, hold it!_

"Are you married?" I asked in widened shock that I could have been kissing a married man and not know it. My subconscious tightly shook her head as if I should have found out all his relationships before this, I sigh sharply in shortness of breath.

Trying to catch his breath as well with his hands on either side of my breasts itching to tear away my bra, Flynn looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to do this now. I know it's a buzz-kill.

"Really want me to answer that now?" He kisses right under the edge of my jaw.

I almost say No.

"Yes." I muffle half in pleasure and in asking.

He settled into my shoulder with a sigh of defeat then carried me to the other side of his desk and set my hips on top of scattered papers and his calendar. I placed my clammy hands on the desk and seriously wondered if the hospital decided the air conditioner just wasn't going to be used today as the air was thick to the touch around us. Flynn settled into his high back office chair and stared thoughtfully at a space of the desk then to me; his eyes shown of something and I suddenly felt very exposed in a bad way.

"Ana, I won't lie to you; I'm not that kind of man. I was married soon to be three years ago to a woman named Rhian but sadly after my work became more of a priority the late nights at the office had her believing I was being unfaithful so she took our two sons and left one evening to where I came home into an empty house with the signed divorce papers waiting on the dresser. Her name was filled in along with everything else as to what would happen with our sons to where I only had to sign the dotted line; so I did, clearly she wasn't coming back and since then I haven't heard from her." He said with a solemn shake of his head.

I felt horrible for him as she walked out on him just because he was here saving people instead of letting them hurt themselves. His lips parted in a tiny frown as he sat in thought; sliding off the edge of the desk I could imagine a distraction would be welcomed at this point. Hooking my thumbs into my scrub pants I slid them down to pool at my feet but Flynn didn't notice; his frown still shown as well as the thoughtful look in his facial features.

I brought my knee up the side of his lap and pushed my weight onto his chair to bring up my other knee to straddle his waist; Flynn's eyes met mine then and his hands cupped themselves at my backside just above his once rock-like erection.

_Now or Never, Steele._

My inner goddess rubbed her hands together wickedly and flashed a deviant smile.

_That's right, I'm sure. Come and get me._

Cupping both sides of his freshly shaven face, I kissed his lips hard along with my fingertips running freely down his neck and around his hairline. I hear a slight muffle and feel the vibration on my lips as his hands press firmly onto my lace trimmed panties; moving my way down his jaw to his neck under the bottom of his ear I feel the movement of his hand up my spine to my bra clasp. In seconds, it is open allowing my breasts to rest lightly in my hanging bra. Seconds later from there, my bra is on the floor somewhere and my breasts are at full attention under his gaze.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

"So beautiful", He groans while lightly running his fingertips on the edge of my breasts. I moan softly at his touch and arch my body closer to his attentive frame. His fingers drift away and I feel his breath on my neck before the wet movement of his tongue over my nipple; I couldn't help it. I moaned loudly which not only had Flynn giving me a I knew it smile but also reminding me of where we were, his office.

I gripped the back of his hair and writhed against his erection as his sucking became harder; I wanted so badly to just force him away so I could taste him but something tells me he wants more.

Looking behind me at the desk and untangling my fingers from Flynn's short hair, I feel the edge of the desk and prop myself against it weighing myself in his arms to give a sexy full view. It worked as he unlatched himself from my breast and practically whistled in rising pleasure.

Flynn's eyes drifted down my breasts to the lace of my underwear and smiled softly. Their eyes met and he smiled wickedly. His fingers were just about to slide the material off my hips when the door opened and I saw through my hair, a gentleman about Flynn's height with copper hair, looking slightly surprised standing in the doorway.

"Shit, Christian." Flynn cursed beside me.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

Christian discreetly closed the door behind him as he walked in and sat on the couch against the far wall; I was embarrassed beyond a lifetime and didn't even notice Flynn buttoning his shirt and moving for me to gracefully get out of his lap. My eyes, body, and senses were all focused on the nicely dressed man in the back of the room.

Stepping each of my feet onto the floor, I attempted to cover my breasts with my hands while finding my bra. Christian's eyes were on me with each step I took around the office collecting my clothes. My subconscious and my inner goddess were dumbfounded.

_Wasn't that door locked, I distinctly remember him locking it?_ I pondered while fighting on my bra and concealing my breasts from one man's unwanted stare.

"Flynn, where on earth did you find this one?" Christian asks.

"That's for me to know, it's between her and I only as you would know well the word of Discretion"

"Fair enough, she is a pretty one though, I give you that…" Christian pointed out.

"Forgive me I forgot myself; I'm Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings." He added, holding out his hand to me. I took the small steps between us and shook it, still half naked.

His eyes never left my face and I respected that after Flynn mentioned discretion his watchful gaze disappeared as well. Flynn professional as if nothing happened walked around his desk with a manila file and placed it on the coffee table between Christian and I. They exchanged a few words and I took it as my chance to hurriedly change back into my blue scrubs and make my way for the door; Flynn's hand caught my arms before I made it beyond the other end of the couch.

He held my white medical coat in his other hand and displayed it open for me to step in. His fingers slid along my shoulders and down my arms; I could feel his warm breath against my neck as his face rested beside mine. He brushed my hair from my shoulder, exposing my neck.

"I'm not through with you yet, Ms. Steele." He whispered against my neck, I wanted to take him right then.

My Inner goddess licked her lips and twirled her hair in her fingertips waiting for his next sexy move. My subconscious has left the building; while the cat is away, the mice will play.

"I'm not through with you either, John." He kissed my neck very lightly and stepped away.

Leaving hungry for more, I walked past Christian on the couch hardly looking at him as he began a conversation with Flynn and closed the door discreetly behind me. I almost had sex with my…co-worker?...boss?...friend? No, not friend as we haven't known eachother but five or six hours. Just as I was walking to the desk for another assignment, Grace appears from around the corner of the main entry. She is not pleased.

_Oh, no._ I breathed.

Grace slapped down a medical file on the laminate of the reception desk and turned to me with one hand on her hip; she had obviously known I had gone missing a while ago as the patient folder she slapped down was one of mine that Flynn said was taken care of. The nurse that handled the matter must have reported it to Grace.

"Where have you been, Steele?" Grace rhetorically asks.

I open my mouth, thinking of nothing to say and close it again with a shrug of my shoulders. If she is going to fire me now atleast I know what getting involved with another member of the medical staff and negligence can do to a career.

"The woman in 524, a case of a dog bite, is asking for someone to assist in distracting a child from the on-hand stitches and when I go to look for you in the work I gave you earlier; I see nurses have taken over the last two minor files but I don't see you." Grace scolds and tugs me down the corridor pasts many doors and a few separate facility offices.

All I can think of is Flynn and what he could be telling Christian right now.


End file.
